


If They Only Knew...

by flickawhip



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Natalie and Cross have company...Happy Birthday to the person who made me brave enough to make OCs
Relationships: Artesian McCullough/Original Female Character(s), Galina "Red" Reznikov/Original Female Character(s), Linda Ferguson/Original Female Character(s), Natalie "Fig" Figueroa/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	If They Only Knew...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EddyWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddyWrites/gifts).



It started, as always, with Red and Puddin’. Red had seen the new girls arrive just before the second riot, she had known, too well, that Alicia Cross, her newest child, would put herself in harms way to protect her lover, one Natalie Figueroa. Known to most as ‘Fig’. Cross had fallen for her girlfriend quickly, although she had also been aware of others who loved their girls. 

Once the riot was over, and it ended fast, people had been given extra time. Cross had been one of them who had been given more time, the girl looking miserable even as she joined her lover. She was worried, of course, but she had always trusted Natalie to care for her. She was not so sure of other girls, girls who needed far more…

Linda Ferguson’s girl, Lisa Morris, had escaped extra time and Linda and Lisa had been dancing around each other ever since, Cross hinting to Morris that she should go after the woman she loved when she was free, which she soon was… 

Galina’s wife, her beloved Puddin’, had arrived just before the riot, hiding herself with Red. The two had sat out the riot and been blessed with a pardon, many of the others caught in the riot had not been as lucky.

Artesian McCullough, one of the more damaged guards, had been terrified since she came back. She had been moved back to ‘camp’ too early but the way she looked at Resnikov’s girl’s sister, perhaps even twin, had made it hard for Cross to hate her. 

She had watched the two, then sidled up quietly toward Resnikov.

“You know those two are family…”

“She’s…”

“Yeah.”

Red had made her way directly to Puddin’, beaming at the girl’s reaction. 

“She’s alive???”

“Oh yes… and she’s here…”

“Is she… okay?”

“No… but she might be… if you help her.”

Red had smiled to watch Puddin’ and her sister, her twin, Blansky, react to one another. She had noticed the way Artesian reacted to the girl she had been working with seeing her sister, her twin, and moved closer.

“Puddin’… will need you to help her. Miss Blansky…”

“But…”

“They were both beaten. She has PTSD.”

Red had looked directly at Artesian before adding.

“You can see that, I know you can… love her.”

“I… That’s enough inmate.”

Red had been about to reply when Puddin’ moved closer, Blansky pale but blushing as she moved to settle beside her twin, looking only more fragile when Puddin’ went with Red. Headed for a bed. 

“Look after her…”

Red had whispered the words as they passed Artesian, McCullough, Blansky’s lover. The way Artesian looked at her enough to push Cross closer to Artesian than usual, her voice low and firm. 

“The girl needs you…”

She had moved away to talk to Natalie, aware nobody would be watching, even as she watched Blansky and Artesian together, Artesian’s slow hand hold making her grin before she followed Natalie away. 

“It seems you have the gayest prison ever… congratulations.”

Natalie had laughed, but started applying for furloughs. One for Cross, and one for Blansky. 

“Well, lucky me… I suppose.”


End file.
